


Distant

by SuperCollegian



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCollegian/pseuds/SuperCollegian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux can never tell what's going on in Kylo's head when they're in bed together, but, goddamnit, it's beautiful to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distant

**Author's Note:**

> I should mention that this is not edited. It was written and posted as a part of a word sprint.

Kylo was never accessible during sex. He never seemed  _ there. _ While unsettling at first, Hux started to find Kylo’s drifting to be beautiful. Kylo rode Hux slowly as his shoulders began to  relax and his eyes became unfocused. Lips red, bitten, parted, he moans into the room.

 

_ Sinful _ . 

 

Sometimes it seems like he wants to take Hux with him. He grabs Hux’s hand with which ever isn’t stroking his own dick or sunk deep into the sheets by the General’s head. His moans are coaxing, but Hux is too fixated on the blush across Kylo’s face and chest, the thin layer of sweat that coats his forehead, and the bobbing adam’s apple as he groans.

 

Hux holds his hips and thrusts harder. 

 

Kylo bring’s the General’s hand to his face to kiss, suck, and nuzzle Hux’s fingers. Now his eyes are closed, and his face is awash with tranquility, but his body rolls and rolls and rolls with Hux’s thrusts. The silk of his mouth travels through Hix’s arm and spreads to every end of his body. Kylo starts to beg for something with a string of _please_ ; _yes;_ _I need…_

 

_ Fuck. _

 

When Kylo’s body become erratic and his face begins to contort is when he needs to be brought back.

 

“ _Kylo_.”

 

His chest stutters and his moans are wanton and uncontrolled.

 

“ _Kylo_. Come back to me.”

 

Muscles contracting, mouth agape, he’s being reeled in, and he doesn’t fight it one bit. Those beautiful, brown eyes snap open and a strangled shout pushes Hux over the plateau. Warm pulses paint the General’s chest while Kylo falls apart to the tune of Hux’s voice.

 

_ Gorgeous _ . 

 

Kylo does his best release the General politely, then he drags his feet to the bathroom to climb into a hot shower. Hux waits to use the bathroom.

 

When they get back to bed Kylo seems less far off, less lost in his own head when they cuddle. Hux doesn’t talk; he doesn’t ask if there’s anything Kylo needs to talk about. Maybe he’ll open up on his own. 

**Author's Note:**

> I fell into this fandom by accident, and I could use some help getting back into writing. If you have any requests I could attempt, let me know on my tumblr. Thanks!
> 
> http://highclasspornographer.tumblr.com/


End file.
